Sabanas
by jennifer1997
Summary: Drabble 41: Despertar contigo todos los días enredados bajo las sabanas... es el mejor regalo del mundo.


_**Sabanas**_

Era una mañana tranquila en la residencia de los Uzumaki, Tenten, quien recientemente había contraído matrimonio con Naruto, ya vivían juntos pero ciertamente que ahora se pudieran decir ¨esposo¨ y ¨esposa¨ de alguna forma, puede que cursi, puede que tonta, hacia las cosas más especiales, Tenten comenzaba a despertarse, observando a su amado rubio aun descansando, se quedó admirando su rostro y los detalles de este, su cabello dorado, su piel ligeramente bronceada, las facciones de su cara, sus marquitas zorrunas, era el ser más atractivo en el universo… al menos para ella, este comenzó a despertar, dejando ver sus profundos ojos azules en los que ella siempre se sentía perdida.

Ohayo Tenten-chan – dijo Naruto, sonriéndole, aun adormilado.

Ohayo… Naruto-kun – dijo Tenten, sonriéndole tiernamente, para luego darle un profundo beso, que el correspondió enseguida.

¿Y eso? – pregunto Naruto, intrigado por tanta pasión tan temprano.

No es nada, es solo que… - dijo Tenten, refugiándose en su pecho – te amo – soltó en un suspiro, siendo abrazada por su pareja.

Yo también te amo – dijo Naruto, para luego besarla con intensidad, sus lenguas se rosaban ferozmente, luchando por el terreno de la boca contraria, cortaron el beso por la falta de aire pero seguían unidos por un hilo de saliva que los conectaba a los dos, solo con eso, ya se habían sonrojado y se podía notar como la lujuria se formaba en sus ojos, esta vez fue Tenten quien reinicio el contacto entre sus labios, con la misma energía de antes, luego se sintió un poco cortada y él se dio cuenta de eso de inmediato - ¿Qué pasa? – pregunto intrigado.

Vamos a llegar tarde al trabajo – dijo Tenten, un poco avergonzada.

No pienses en eso ahora – susurro Naruto, en su oído, apretándola contra él.

P-Pero… - dijo Tenten, intentando que triunfara la razón pero sus instintos carnales la consumían lentamente.

Es una orden del Hokage… tienes otras cosas que atender en estos momentos… – susurro Naruto, de forma sensual, aferrándola más hacia él, haciendo que notara ¨a qué se refería¨.

Hai… Hokage-sama – dijo Tenten, ya bastante excitada, siendo atrapada por la lujuria, pero justo cuando ya había decidido ceder, tocaron a la puerta, hubieran preferido ignorar pero…

¡Naruto! – era la voz de Shikamaru, eso alerto a Tenten, quien se metió rápidamente al baño.

¡Rayos! – grito Naruto, en voz baja, muy molesto - ¿Por qué en este momento? – pregunto realmente frustrado.

¡Tenemos una reunión importante a primera hora! – grito Shikamaru.

¿Reunión? – se preguntó Naruto, pensativo para luego poner cara de pánico - ¡Maldición, lo olvide! – grito en voz baja.

De cualquier manera vete arreglando, mientras yo lo atenderé – dijo Tenten, ya arreglada, con una yukata lila.

Está bien – dijo Naruto, yendo a prepararse.

Buenos días Shikamaru – dijo Tenten, amistosamente, al abrirle la puerta – adelante, Naruto no tardara mucho – dijo dejándole pasar.

Siento tener que venir tan temprano – dijo Shikamaru, algo apenado.

No te preocupes, sé que es por trabajo – dijo Tenten, sonriéndole, mientras hacia un gesto con la mano para restarle importancia.

¡Ya estoy aquí! – dijo Naruto, agitado, apareciendo en la sala, Tenten rio levemente al verle vestido pero con la ropa mal arreglada.

¿Por dónde empiezo? – se preguntó Tenten, divertida, acercándose a su esposo – la camisa va por dentro y si la camisa es manga larga, deja las mangas estiradas, los pantalones tienen que estar bien puestos – dijo al tiempo que lo acomodaba.

No sé si eres su esposa o su madre – dijo Shikamaru, ante la escena, ella se rio un poco por el comentario.

Puede que un poco de ambos – reconoció Naruto, un poco avergonzado – vámonos Shikamaru, en marcha – dijo y ambos se aproximaron a la salida.

¡Que les vaya bien! – dijo Tenten, él se acercó a ella y la abrazó, aprovechando eso para susurrarle discretamente en el oído.

Eso no se quedara así – dijo Naruto, para luego besarla y marcharse, dejándola muy sonrojada y con la cabeza caliente.

* * *

 **Fin de este drabble**

¡Comenzamos con mi tradición anual! ¡Los 10 Drabbles + 1 One-Shot, por el cumpleaños de Naruto! ¡Todos por supuesto de la pareja NaruTen! Y con este damos inicio, siendo el #41-50 ¡A celebrar!


End file.
